hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial:Shelters
Shelters in Minecraft can range from small humble abodes to large elaborate mansions, however every shelter has some base rooms that could be added, with Hexxit adding additional rooms to create and add on to your existing house. Core Rooms These rooms are fairly standard in any shelter. ; Crafting Room A typically small room, may be combined with the Mud Room, that allows for standard vanilla Minecraft crafting. ; Smelting Room A larger area, maybe off the Crafting Room that has a ton of furnaces that will allow large amount of smelting at once. Automated furnaces could also be here to allow for massive amount of smelting without being there, at the cost of experience. ; Storage Room A large area filled with chests can act as a basic storage system. Using Trapped Chests and Chests next to each other can allow for more compact storage systems. With the introduction of Reinforced Chests, these systems can be further expanded due to the mods expanded storage per chest. However, using Reinforced Chests will be at the expense of not being able to use Inventory Tweaks. ; Bedroom Can be compact and simple or elaborately decorated. Contains at least one bed. Chests to store extra supplies (torches, food, spare tools) or emergency kits (in case of death and needing to quickly gear up to reclaim drops) are also useful. Many players choose to decorate this room with trophies and loot obtained from dungeons. ; Mine Shaft Room This room is meant as an entrance to your mineshaft. This may not be always necessary unless there are few resources nearby that can be easily picked up. Include a few chests to hold some blocks like Cobblestone or Dirt and tools to help ease mining. An Anvil could also be here to help repair tools without having to leave. ; Brewing Room A room where Brewing Stands can be placed, with a small Nether Wart farm and some chests to store potions ; Enchanting Room This room is designed to hold the Enchantment Table and some Bookcases or Bookshelves to allow for a central location for enchanting. Add some chests for item storage or an anvil to combine Enchanted Books and items. ; Farm This isn't really a room, but could be. It is a central location for all of your farming necessities. Ranging from Wheat to Gysahl Greens, this area can be very expansive. ; Tree Farm This also isn't really a room, like the Farm, but is a place that can be fairly large to contain all of your tree farming necessities. This is a great place to put Saplings and chests to store excess wood. ; Portal Room This room would house the portals necessary to go to the Nether and Twilight Forest and can contain some chests to quickly gear up to those dimensions without issue. ; Smeltery Room This room is dedicated to Tinkers' Construct and could contain your Smeltery along with chests to store materials, Patterns, Casts, and whatever else is needed to help you along in crafting tools and weapons. Expansion Rooms ; Mud Room This is a fairly small area at the entrance(s) of your shelter where some basic gear, food, and other items are located to quickly get out the shelter or grab what is needed after death. ; Kitchen An area for all of your food preparation/storage. Contains a Crafting Table, one or more Furnaces, a Frying Pan (Frying Pan not necessary, but looks cooler than a furnace), one or more Drying Racks, and chests to store ingredients and extra food. ; Cake Room This room contains all that is necessary to make Cake. ; Kennel This room could be outside and contain all of your tamed animals like Wolves or Foxes. ; Chocobo Pen Only needed if you own Chocobos. Not necessarily a room, could be outside. A small square area surrounded by wooden Fences, the floor covered by Straw and a Cauldron filled with water inside. Used to hold and heal all of your Chocobos. ; Trash There are many ways to create a garbage system; the easiest is a block of lava but it can assist in removing unnecessary or excessive items that may no longer be necessary. ; Music Room A music room can be used as one of those final rooms that is in your shelter. There can be redstone systems in place to create a series of notes with Note Blocks or just a bunch of noteblocks that allow you to have fun. ; Flint Room This room is meant to convert Gravel to Flint, and should contain a Crafting Table and chests to store gravel, flint, shovels, and whatever else is necessary. ; Head Room Dedicate and decorate a room to the Heads and Skulls that can be acquired in Hexxit. Showcase what you've killed, and perhaps how many times you've acquired their head. ; Trophy Room Similar to, and could be merged with, the Head Room, used to display your 'epic loot'. In addition to placing Heads or using Item Frames, Bibliocraft adds many options for artistically displaying your items. Other mods also offer a few features, including Drying Racks from Tinkers' Construct and the Sword Pedestal from LegendGear. ; Secret Room Using the Secret Rooms mod, it is fairly easy to create a room hidden from everyone else. Could be used to keep some valuables or act as a panic room in the event another player comes to kill.